Main:Loan His
Nantes, Pays de la Loire, France |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2011-2016 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Saint-Denis Gym Réunion |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Eric & Céline Boucharin |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}}Loan His (pronounced "Lo-ahn Eess"; born April 10 in Nantes) is a retired elite French gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2015 French National Champion. She trained at Saint-Denis Gym Réunion under Eric & Céline Boucharin, and was a member of the National Team from 2011 to 2016. Junior Career 2010-2012 His made her elite debut at the 2010 French Espoir Championships, placing ninth in the all-around. The following year, she won the French National Cup and competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, placing tenth with her team. In 2012, she won silver at the French National Cup, gold at the French Espoir Championships, and silver with her team in the French Team Championships. 2013 In 2013, she competed at the French Championships, winning silver on floor and bronze on bars. She won another silver at the French Team Championships. She went on to compete at the Tournoi Combs-La-Ville, winning gold in the all-around and on vault, and silver on bars and floor. She competed at the Gymnasiade in Brasilia, winning silver on uneven bars and placing fifth on balance beam. 2014 His competed at a test selection for the European Championships in March. She not only took first in the all-around in the junior division, but she had the highest all-around total of every competitor, including the seniors (55.100). At the French Nationals in April, she won the junior all-around title and a silver medal on uneven bars. That month, she competed in a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium and Romania, winning team bronze and all-around silver. In May, she competed at her first European Championships, placing seventh with her team and eighth in the all-around and on uneven bars. She was set to represent France at the Youth Olympic Games, but became injured in early July and withdrew.injured, out of YOG Senior Career 2015 His' senior debut came at the French National Championships in March. There, she placed seventh with her team and won titles in the all-around and on floor exercise. She was selected to compete at the City of Jesolo Trophy later that month. The French team placed fourth while she placed eighteenth in the all-around after a fall on balance beam. She placed seventh on bars in the event finals, and had initially qualified for floor exercise as well, but was swapped out for another teammate. She competed at the European Championships in her home country in April, placing eleventh in the all-around and eighth on bars after a fall. In September, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania, winning team silver, and placing fourth on bars, sixth in the all-around, seventh on vault, eighth on floor, and tenth on beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While France didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2016 His started off the season at the WOGA Classic in Texas, winning silver on the uneven bars. In March, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning bronze on uneven bars, and placing fourth with her team, fifth on vault, and seventeenth in the all-around. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, helping France qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she placed fourth on uneven bars and sixth in the all-around. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland. She had a rough day in qualifications, but hit her uneven bars routine in event finals, and helped France win the team bronze. She dealt with a small ankle injury during the French National Championships in June, only competing on uneven bars. She posted scores in the 15's on both days of competition, winning the title on bars. In late June, she was named to the French team for the Olympics.Olympics In July, she competed as an individual at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania. She only competed on uneven bars, where she had the highest score. She continued to only compete on uneven bars at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Romania, and Venezuela, winning team silver and posting the fourth-highest score on uneven bars. Rio Olympics France competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on uneven bars, His' only event. Unfortunately, she fell and did not advance to the final, and France placed eleventh and didn't advance to the team final. Post-Rio After Rio, she had surgery on her ankle.ankle surgery She returned to competition at an internal test in France but tore her ACL and meniscus on her bars dismount.torn ACL and meniscus She continued to struggle with injuries before announcing her retirement in November 2018.retirement Medal Count References